Serie televisive della Disney
Questa è una lista dei programmi televisivi prodotti e distribuiti da The Walt Disney Company. Live action Anni 1950-1960 *''Walt Disney anthology series'' (1954–1983, 1986–1990, 1997-2008, 2012–present under several names) *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' (1955–1959, 1977–1978, 1989–1994) *"The Nine Lives of Elfego Baca" mini series 1958 see Wiki article "Elfego Baca" *''Zorro'' (1957–1959) Anni 1970 *''The Mouse Factory'' (1971–1973) Anni 1980 *''Herbie the Matchmaker'' (1982) *''Zorro and Son'' (1983) *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983–1985) *''You and Me Kid'' (1983–1986) *''Contraption'' (1983–1989) *''Mousercise'' (1983–1986) *''EPCOT Magazine'' (1984–1986) *''Wildside'' (1985) *''Disney Family Album'' (1984–1988) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (1985–1988) *''Kids Incorporated'' (1986–1993) *''Good Morning Miss Bliss'' (1988) Sunny, Audrey Stafford Anni 1990 *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1990-2000) *''Avonlea'' (1990–1996) *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1991–1997) *''I Dinosauri'' (1991–1994) *''Boy Meets World'' (1993–2000) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1993–1997) *''Flash Forward'' (1996) *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996–1998) *''Brotherly Love'' (1996–1997) *''Ready or Not'' (1996–1997) *''Smart Guy'' (1997–1999) *''Going Wild With Jeff Corwin'' (1997–1999) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1997–2000) *''Out of the Box'' (1998–2004) *''Bug Juice'' (1998–2000) *''Mad Libs'' (1998–1999) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997–2006) (Jim Henson Company) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (1999–2001) *''The Torkelsons'' (1991–1993) *''So Weird'' (1999–2001) Anni 2000 *''Even Stevens'' (2000–2003) *''The Jersey'' (2000–2003) *''In a Heartbeat'' (2000–2001) *''Totally Circus'' (2000) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001–2004) *''Totally Hoops'' (2001) *''Il libro Pooh'' (2001–2004) *''Totally in Tune'' (2002) *''Power Rangers'' (2002–2010) *''Raven'' (2003–2007) *''Phil dal futuro'' (2004–2006) *''The Eyes of Nye'' (2005) *''Naturally, Sadie'' (2005–2007) *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (2005–2009) *''La vita con Derek'' (2005–2009) *''Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel'' (2005–2008) *''Hannah Montana'' (2006–2011) *''Cory alla casa bianca '' (2007–2008) *''I maghi di Waverly '' (2007–2012) *''Bunnytown'' (2007–2009) *''Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando'' (2008–2011) *''Imagination Movers'' (2008–presente) *''JONESA'' (2009–2010) *''Sonny with a Chance(2009–2011) *JONAS L.A.'' (2010) *''Aaron Stone'' (2009–2010) *''Zeke e Luther'' (2009–2012) *''I'm in the Band'' (2009–2011) Anni 2010 *''Coppia di re'' (2010–present) *''Buona fortuna Charlie'' (2010–present) *''Shake It Up'' (2010–present) *''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011–present) *''So Random!'' (2011–2012) (spin-off of Sonny With a Chance) *''Kickin' It'' (2011–Present) *''Jessie'' (2011–present) *''Austin & Ally'' (2011–present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012–present) *''PrankStars'' (2011-2011) *''Madison High'' (2012) *''Lab Rats'' (2012–present) *''Code: 9'' (2012–present) *''Snap!'' (2012; only pilot episode) *''Crash & Berenstein'' (2012-present) *''Dog With a Blog'' (November 4, 2012) *''Zombies and Cheerleaders'' (December 2012) *''Violetta ( May 2012-present) Animazione *''I Wuzzles'' 1985 *''I Gummi'' 1985–1991 *''DuckTales'' 1987-1990 *''Le nuove avventure di Winnie the Pooh'' 1988–1991 *''Cip & Ciop agenti speciali'' 1989–1990 *''TaleSpin'' 1990–1991 *''Darkwing Duck'' 1991–1992 *''Ecco Pippo!'' 1992–1993 *''La sirenetta - Le nuove avventure marine di Ariel'' 1992–1994 *''Raw Toonage'' 1992–1993 *''Bonkers, gatto combinaguai'' 1993–1994 *''Marsupilami'' 1993–1995 *''Aladdin'' 1994–1996 *''Gargoyles, il risveglio degli eroi'' 1994–1997 *''Annibale e Cannibale'' 1995 *''Timon e Pumbaa'' 1995–1998 *''Quack Pack'' 1996 *''Mighty Ducks'' 1996–1997 *''Cuccioli della giungla'' 1996–1997 *''Doug'' 1996–1999 *''La carica dei 101'' 1996–1998 *''Ricreazione'' 1997–2001 *''Pepper Ann'' || 1997-2001 *''Hercules'' 1998–1999 *''Pepi, Briciola e Jo-Jo'' 1998–2000 *''Mickey Mouse Works'' 1999–2000 *''Teacher's Pet'' 2000–2002 *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' 2000–2001 *''Finalmente weekend!'' 2000–2004 *''House of Mouse: Il Topoclub'' 2001–2003 *''Lloyd nello spazio'' 2001–2004 *''La leggenda di Tarzan'' 2001–2003 *''La famiglia Proud'' 2001–2005 *''Teamo Supremo'' 2002–2004 *''Stanley'' 2001–2004 *''Kim Possible'' 2002–2007 *''Fillmore!'' 2002–2004 *''Lilo e Stitch'' 2003–2006 *''Il circo di Jojo'' 2003–2007 *''Dave il Barbaro'' 2004–2005 *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' 2004–2006 *''Higglytown Heroes'' 2004–2008 *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' 2004–2006 *''W.I.T.C.H.'' 2004–2006 *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' 2005–2007 *''Maggie'' 2005–2006 *''Little Einsteins'' 2005–2009 *''A.T.O.M.'' 2005–2006 *''Get Ed'' 2005–2006 *''Yin Yang Yo!'' 2006–2009 *''Ōban Star-Racers'' 2006 *''A scuola con l'imperatore'' 2006–2009 *''The Replacements - Agenzia sostituzioni'' 2006–2009 *''I miei amici Tigro e Pooh'' 2007–2010 *''Monster Buster Club'' 2008–2010 *''Stitch!'' 2009–2011 *''La casa di Topolino'' 2006–presente *''Manny tuttofare'' 2006–presente *''Phineas e Ferb'' 2007–presente *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales 2008-presente *''Agente speciale Oso'' 2009–present *''Mai dire gatto'' 2009-presente *''Animali svitati'' 2009–presente *''Kick Chiapposky: Aspirante Stuntman'' 2010–presente *''Fish Hooks - Vita da pesci'' 2010–presente *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' 2010–presente *''Jake e i pirati dell'Isola che non c'è'' 2011–presente *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' 2012–presente *''Gravity Falls'' 2012–presente *''Motorcity'' 2012–presente *''Tron: Uprising'' 2012–presente *''Sofia La Principessa'' 2012 *''Wander Over Yonder'' 2012 Voci correlate * Walt Disney Company Categoria:Disney